Harry Potter and the Nocte Phoenix
by Nocte Phoenix
Summary: Join the apprentice and his Soul-Bonded Girl, as they go through school and defeat Voldmort. 1st Year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Nocte Phoenix

Chapter 1 - Prologue - That Dark Night

The night was dark, cloudless and cold. The moon was full and blue of old, as dark creatures roam the streets, werewolves, vampires, wizards, zombies and mummy's. Stealing from door to door, attacking the innocents of the houses, demanding sweets, as all children do on all Hallows Eve.

That's is where this story begins, on the 31st of October 1981, Gatekeepers Cottage, 9 N End, Godric's Hollow, Wales, UK. Current residents of a magical family, The Potters, Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter and there fifteen month old son Harry James Potter.

This family along with, the Longbottoms, were in hiding. Open warfare had been raging for the last eleven years, although the leader of the dark side, Voldemort, has been building his army since the early forties.

The magical community in the U.K. had been taken over slowly by Lord Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters. The rebellion army lead by the leader of the light had been fighting back almost daily.

All hope had been lost in the last couple of years, people in the magical and muggle community, were being tortured or killed just because they weren't pure-blood or were blood traitors in the eyes of the Death Eaters.

Evil was spreading outside the U.K into Europe, but a small light of hope was in the heart of seven people, in the form of a prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Only two young wizards matched the description, Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom, and both families were hiding because of it. What they didn't know was, which one, will the Dark Lord choose.

While in the Potter residence, Mother and Father play with their son, as he giggles at being thrown in the air and repeatedly caught. A man, who stood at 5'5 with long wavy black hair just to his shoulder, and with a beard to match, his deep green cloak barely moving as he walked. The only thing you would notice different about this man, was a blindfold, covering his eye and forehead.

He walked to the door slowly, pondering on whether on not to do what he was going to. He reached the door, his arm rising up and with a sigh, knocked. As he waited for someone to arrive, his nerves got worse he was visibly shaking.

"Who is it?" asked the deep voice of James.

The man sighed, shook his head, and replied. "It's me, James, Lin."

"What?" James asked, shocked that he was here. "What is my duty?"

"To serve, as a knight of Hogwarts." smiled the man as dead bolt after dead bolt unlocked to reveal James Potter, standing at 5'5 with short messy black hair, maroon eyes hid behind glasses.

"Professor, what ar..."

"I haven't been a professor for five years James, it's just Lin now." He interrupted, a small smirk appearing at the slight annoyance on James's face for being told off. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sorry, come in, come in." Taking his cloak, shouted. "Lily, darling, Lin is here."

"Professor, how wonderful it is to see you, again." She said, standing to give him a hug.

"Lily, as I said to James I haven't been a professor for five years," He sighed. "Why, O why, do people continue to insist?" Saying more to himself than to the room, but received laughs none the less.

"Because you always will be to us," She replied, with a huge smile. "Tea or butterbeer?"

"Tea, please Lily," Sitting on the couch, by the fire.

"I'll just put this little cub to bed," said James. Lifting little Harry, who fell asleep on the couch. "He's exhausted."

"Thanks dear," Lily said with a smile walking into the kitchen.

Lin sat there staring into the fire, thinking about what is to happen tonight. Thoughts of trying to stop it running through his head, but he couldn't, it must happen for the war.

He wasn't manipulative like Albus, O god no, he just knew that for peace it must happen. Not that he liked it one bit.

"Are you okay Lin?" Lily asked, scaring him out of his thoughts.

"Wha…what?" he stammered. "Yes, yes, sorry just in a world of my own there. What where you saying?"

"Just asking, for what pleasure do we have, of your visit?" she asked again.

"May I not come see my two favourite students, and there lovely young boy?" He asked.

"Of course you can," James said walking into the room, kissing Lily's cheek while sitting. "So how have you been? What have you been upto?"

"I've been all over, James, finding ways to stop Voldemort?" He replied, ignoring the shivers he received.

"Really? Like what?" Lily asked.

Chuckling at her need to know everything, he though to play with it for a little bit, "Not much, following Death Eaters, trying find hideouts and trying to figure out some piece of information." He said smiling to himself, seeing the twinkle appear in her eyes. He noticed James rolling his eyes at his wife. "Nothing _too_ important."

He watched her going into overdrive, trying to think of what that information, could be. He sat in silence, sipping his tea every now and again, amusement in his eyes waiting. Waiting for her to bur…

"Okay, spill," She all but shouted. "What, if any, information about You-Know-Who could not be important? Huh?"

"Did I say it was about him?" He asked looking and James for the answer, he just shrugged back. "I don't remember saying that."

"But you implied that it was." Her voice full of disappointment at possible being wrong.

"I never did, just said that I had some information, which I received and had not been able to make a coin of it."

"A coin?" Asked James, seriously confused.

"Head or tails, darling" Lily said with a smile.

"Oh, right get it now." Nodding in understanding

"So maybe I can help," Said a hopeful Lily. "What is the, information?"

"A prophecy." He said, taking a long sip.

At his words, the couple visible paled, so much so, that they could have almost passed for ghosts. In side there head the train of thought was, how, how did he hear about it, where could he have heard it. Was he here because it was Harry You-Know-Who choose?

"Wh…Wha…what prophecy?" James stammered out a little frightened.

"Oh, just one that was said to me, about 2 weeks ago,"

He replied, watching as the colour returned to their faces and they relaxed, letting go of a breath they didn't know they had.

"What did it say? Who said it? Who's it about?" Lily rapidly asked. "Well?" When he was to slow to speak.

"Lily, give him a chance." James chuckled out. "You only just asked."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about," Lin said. "Well it said this,

"_Killer of kings he will become,_

_A fire so pure he will love,_

_Bonded together they must be,_

_Or all will be lost on flaming seas."_

By your dear sister, and I can only guess who."

"Well, tell us who you guess." Lily asked on the edge of her seat, while thinking about going to see her sister.

"Well" He started. "It will be the one who defeats, Voldemort," Ignoring the shivers. "Him and his bond-mate."

James felt like he was implying something to words them. "What do you know?" he asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"I know alot James," He replied, his voice full of sorrow. "I know more than most and Alot of secrets."

"That's why your here," James said, his voice saying he understood what he meant. "Harry's the one, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, I must be going," He said, while looking at a watch. Which clicked something in Lily's mind.

"What happened to your eyes, Lin?" She asked, feeling heartbroken at what she heard but knew, deep down, that Peter wouldn't betray them.

"Nothing, dear Lily, nothing at all," He replied asking. "Why?"

"It's just I seen you looking at a watch, when you can't see, and was just wondering." She said. "Plus, I have never seen you without your blindfold off."

"Do you wish to see?" He asked.

Knowing this may be the last person she will talk too, ever, she wanted to see his true face. Not the mask he has worn most of his life, as he told her in her first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts at school.

"Yes" She said, her voice so small and scared of what she might see, but curious none the less.

"James, do you as well?" He asked.

James though hard about this, he was the founder of the marauders, been around since Hogwarts was built. A powerful man, although he kept it in check unless you knew about it you never felt it.

"Yes." Another simple reply.

So he reached for his mask. He hooked a thump under and pushes it up his face then head, eyes still closed. Facing them he opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, opening them fully, he stared right at them.

Two hours earlier, in an unknown location to most but the Inner Circle is where they were standing in a circle around there master.

"Welcome, what news do you bring?" Asked the Snake faced Dark Lord, sitting upon his throne.

"The dementors have, multiplied, my lord," Bowed McNair as he spoke. "You now have over 500 at your command." Walking back into line when he finished.

"Excellent."

"Millicent Bagnold, my lord, has her house under the Fidelius Charm," Malfoy said, stepping coward with a bow. "She was stupid enough to have me added to the safe list, My Lord."

"And what use is that?" Spat Voldemort. "What use is it if no one else can get to it?"

"Sorry, My Lord," He replied, receiving sniggers from everyone, for his stupidity. "But I have the Secret Keeper, chained in the dungeon, I was there when he was made Keeper and he told me the location to my face."

"Too slow on your, _information,_ Lucius." Hissed the Dark Lord. "_Crucio._"

"S…so…sorry, m…my Lord," He replied from the floor, slowly getting to his feet and back into the circle.

"Who else brings news?" He asked, searching the small circle of his Inner Circle.

"M'Lord," Fenrir Greyback stepped out. "Aw but a very small _few_ werewolves have join you, those that haven't either are _happy_ with their lives or have join Dumbldork. I know of their locations, and wish to take a few men to deal with 'em, for good."

"Granted, For tonight my faithful followers." He said, standing from the throne and walking round the circle. "Tonight, is the night we take over. Lucius."

"My Lord."

"Take twenty men, have our guest tell them his secret, and kill the minister."

"My Lord." leaving to gather his men.

"McNair."

"My Lord"

"Send a quarter of the dementors to Hogsmeade, quarter to Diagon Ally, and the rest with a hundred men to the ministry."

"Yes, My Lord." leaving to do his masters bidding.

"Fenrir, You know what to do."

"Aye, M'Lord." All but running out for the blood he would taste tonight.

"Everyone else, take whoever is left and attack randomly," The glee clear in his voice. "Dismissed."

And they left, smiles on a few faces for tonight was the night they would begin to rule.

When they all left, Voldemort sat back on his throne, staring into darkness formulating his plan. When he heard a skittering of a rat in them, smiling, he rose.

"Come out of the shadows my spy, tell me the news." He said, as out came a man.

"My L…lord," He stammered. "I bring great news."

"Well, tell me, or face my wrath."

"The Potters hide at GateKeepers Cottage, 9 N End, Godric's Hollow, Wales."

And the information flooded into his mind, the house, the street and the Potters. "There son shall die tonight, and mark this day as the day I became ruler of all." He hissed to himself, his glee evident from the magic pouring out of him. Wormtail fell to the floor from the pressure. "Rise Peter and receive my Mark."

"Thank you, My Lord." He whimpered

_"Morsemordre Protean."_ The Dark Lord hissed in Parseltounge. Wormtail squirmed on the floor in severe pain. The look of horror of Lord Voldemort face was ,_priceless_, to say the least.

_This has never happened before, what the hell is happening._ He thought before a massive magical backlash threw him hard against the throne cracking down the middle, knocking him unconscious.

At the same time, three young men, felt there power increase. As the protectors of Hogwarts, The Marauders, knew that one of them had either died or taken the mark of the Dark Cod.

Wormtail finally woke, still in a bearable pain. Feeling the loss of power, knew he had made a terrible mistake but one he was glad for. Because he was on the winning side, and would be granted Alot of land and power for what he has done.

Noticing his lord and master on a cracked throne, quickly got up and revived him. Slowly his snake like red eyes opened, landing on Wormtail.

"What happened?" He asked, getting angry at what had happened.

"M…my L…lord," He stammered out. "I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT, WHAT?" he screamed at him.

Shaking in fear he stammered. "I…I…I…I forgot that being a Marauder, g…granted me special powers within H…Hogwarts, and that if I took on the mark of another i.e. you M…My Lord or the O…O…Order I would lose my p…powers."

"So your usefulness in taking over Hogwarts, has vanished." He said placidly. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SITE, YOU PIECE OF SHITE!"

And so he did, he apperated home, and though of what just happened in the, looking at his watch, "Two hours!" he shouted. _They know something has happened I wonder if they'll send some to check._ and with that last thought he apperated away to hide.

"I can't believe it James," Lily said, the shock of what she seen. "I can't believe it was him."

"Ano Lils, he taught us for seven years and he never said." James said trying to calm his mind along with his wife. What they had seen a little less than two hours ago was a big shock.

"And what's with disappearing like that," Lily was getting angry now.

"Calm down darling, well try talk to him tomorrow." James said trying to placate Lily. "Then he can explain everything then."

"We can't James, and you know it." her comment cutting a chord deep In his heart, knowing the war going to either finish soon or the light will lose.

"Well let's not sit here and wait," He said. "Let's say goodnight to Harry and get some rest."

Picking himself and his wife up, steered her to the door, passing the front door. As soon as her foot landed on the first step, the door exploded inward.

"Wormtail, you traitorous bastard." James snared. Turning to face a Human-snake shouting to his love. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

Lily ran to Harry's room where he is in his cot.

Spell fire could be heard from here, muffled but still woke little Harry. Picking him up to soothe him, Lily starts to hum a lullaby, calming him. Then all was silent, as she placed Harry back into his cot. The sounds of someone stumbling from room to room reached her ears, until the door bursting open and Voldemort cackled a high-pitched laughter.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded, tears streaming down her face

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," Still pleading. "Not Harry! Please, have mercy, have mercy."

A flash of eerie green light and a thump of a body hitting the floor, and Lily Potter was no more.

Moving to the cot, there sat Harry balling his eyes out at the loss of his Mother and Father.

"How, how can insufficient little boy, like you," Voldemort hissed to a crying Harry. "Be. My. Downfall!"

Pointing his wand at Harry, the tip glowed green, the spell flashed out. Death was fast, quick, painless. Voldemort started to leave when Harry started glowing, a soft gold.

Turning back round, he saw it. The Nocte Phoenix, Mortem Tenebris. Death of dark. So nicknamed as it's said to appear on the death or fall of a dark wizard.

The glow was getting brighter, on the boys forehead a scar stared to appear, from the middle a eerie green light started to build. A small trill from the Phoenix signalled the end.

The glow flashed, the green light zoomed towards Voldemort. Young Harry screamed for a few seconds before passing out, chest slowly raising up and down.

With one last ear splitting scream, Voldemort vanished in a cloud of black mist. It slowly split into two, already being small, meant that it shrunk even smaller. One half fled, the other slowly towards the bleeding scar.

Another trill from the Phoenix, stopped it dead in its tracks before it imploded, creating a black lash of magic that blew the house apart. The Phoenix saw this before it happened and flashed the small boy away.

Half way across the country as this was all happening, and almost three month old child, laying asleep in a crib screamed for a few seconds before passing out.

Albus Dumbledore, sat in his office, hunched over a pile of reports on his desk of his students. When it happened, the alarms were set off alerting the whole school at midnight.

Students were panicking, simple fact being they thought this was real, not some malfunction due to a powerful backlash of magic.

Heading towards the great hall as fast as he could, Albus was greeted with Alot of chatter, finding this strange he walk a little faster.

Walking in to the great hall, casting a silent Sonorus, asked. "Who and for what, raised the alarm? Is there someone attacking?" Walking in further.

"We, thought you did," Said the stern Minerva McGonagall.

"So," He began, "No one, set the alarm?" All shook their heads, "Not even a student?"

"No, Albus." Minerva replied.

"Curious." he muttered, before running like the hellhounds were chasing him. Reaching his office, the gargoyle sprang aside, ran up the stairs. Bursting through the door, it hit him.

All the Potter instruments, were either, wailing, had exploded, imploded or melted where they stood. Falling to his knees as tears began to flow, he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. Turning he seen a hand, following that hand, found Minerva.

"The Potters," He said very quietly, "There dead."

Her sharp intake in breath, was joined by a few others in the room.

"All of them?" Asked a voice, full of tears.

Albus turned to the voice in fright, pulled out his wand, and aim for Sirius Blacks heart. "You," He said his voice low but very hard. "You, led him to them didn't you, you were their Secret Keeper!"

"Albus, stop," Sirius said, two tracks of tears on his face. "We switched."

"You, switched?" He asked not really believing him.

"Yes. We switched last month. Peter and I switched, because we thought no one would go after him, if they thought it was me. I guess we were wrong."

"Okay, get to the ministry, get the Order Aurors and get to the house to secure it." He started with ordering. "Sirius, bring any bodies or anyone alive here, And if you see that. Rat," he spat the last bit. "Maim not kill."

"Yes sir," He said, then flashed away in the green flames of the floo.

"Minnie, send all students to bed," Albus said. "I'll announce this in the morning, if anyone asked just tell them it still being investigated."

"Yes dear," She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, all will be okay." she whispered so only he could hear.

And so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Journey to Hogwarts

Ron was a heavy sleeper, so much so it could sometimes take a bucket of water to wake him, and that's how we find him. Sodding wet with his ten year old sister, smiling greatly, standing next to his bed.

"What the bloody hell." He spluttered.

"Language, Ronald," She said, giving him a look that her mother gave the boys, when they were in trouble. "Plus. Mum told me to get you up, or you'll miss the train."

"Aw, damn I forgot that was today," Rushing out of bed, his excitement showing. Running to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Boys," muttered Ginny to herself, _Hey, I resent that_. Smiling to herself and the voice in her head, walked down to breakfast, feeling extremely happy.

Fifteen minutes later, found Ron at the table, stuffing his face full of food. Roiling her eyes in disgust, Ginny pushed her plate away, asking to be excused from the table before getting up and heading upstairs.

"Don't go far, dear," Her mum called from behind. "We'll be leaving in five."

"Yes, mum." she shouted back, grabbing her jacket, brushing her hair just for him.

_Don't need to, still like to look at you._ Said his voice in her head.

_And why not, I still like to look nice for you, dear. _She replied. It may sound weird to some, but he has been there for so long since she was about three, that seven years of talking and finding out what it meant.

_Why thank you, but I think I'll stick to the morning look._

_Mmm, just how I like it. _She replied with a grin.

"Ginny," she heard her mum at the bottom of the stairs. "Time to go, don't want to be late."

"Coming mum." running down the stairs.

"Come along now." Molly Weasley said rushing along the platform, they had ten minutes left to get to the train and get five trolleys full of school equipment on.

She still couldn't believe that her youngest, Ginny was going a year early, it rarely happened. But when it did, it meant that she was way above average, that her magic was very, very powerful.

She was a force to be reckoned with while she was growing up, and now, she would be unstoppable in everything she does. _I just hope she's careful. _Saying to herself. "Right, Percy, you first." She said to her line of red heads.

Off he went, threw the wall onto platform 9 3/4. "Right Fred, you next." She said looking at the first of the twins.

"He's not Fred," Said the other twin. "I am."

"And you call yourself our mother."

"Oh, sorry George, off you go." She apologised.

"Only joking, I am Fred." George called before break off on a run brother in tow, laughing all the way.

"Oh, those two," Molly flustered. "Right Ron, quickly now dear." and he was off to find a seat.

"Come along now Ginny." After Ron passed the barrier, mother and daughter together entered the platform.

And there it was, in all its glory, and shiny red metal. The Hogwarts Express. Seeing that there was only five minutes left, Ginny kissed her mum and ran for the end of the train. Loading her loose items into a compartment, returned for her trunk only to find it gone.

Looking around, she couldn't see anyone.

"Looking for something?" A voice only too familiar asked. Spinning round, she found her love, standing there lifting an extremely heavy trunk as if it were paper, on his shoulder.

"Just you my dear." She said with a smile, giving him a peck on the lips before boarding the train. He followed her up and into her compartment, stowing her trunk in the handlers.

She jumped him as soon as he was finished, revealing in the bliss of his contact. Before they pulled apart resting their foreheads together. _I missed you so much_. She sent to him.

_And I you, my dear._ He returned sending his happiness and contentment through their bond. Before guiding her to a seat. And that's how they were found. An hour later.

Anyone that went passed would have thought they were sleeping, but to a select few, knew they were talking to each other, albeit, mentally.

One person didn't think either of these things, and after a couple of unlocking charms, not even thinking that they wanted privacy. Barged into the room.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Sitting up a little straighter "And who might you be?" Said the young boy who slightly waved a hand at the door locking it again, since that's all the spells she took down.

"Be nice," Said the girl sitting next to him. "Hi, sorry about him he's just grouchy that you unlocked the door, so I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Okay, hi I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a muggl…"

"That doesn't mean anything to us." Said the boy who still hadn't given his name.

"Sorry, em I never got your name." She said politely waiting for it.

"That's because I never gave it," He replied with a grin. "But since you are very, _inquisitive_, you may call me Lin."

"Pleasure, I was wondering if you had seen a toad?" she asked. "It's just a boy called Neville has lost one."

_Why don't you get to know her, and I'll go get this Neville boy and his toad and bring them back_. He sent to Ginny getting up, giving her a small peck on the check.

_Okay dear,_ She replied returning his kiss and then to Hermione. "So, tell me about yourself." Which led to a long conversation.

Out in the corridor, our young Lin started to traverse the long train in search of the first half of his quarry. What alot of people don't know is, that if you concentrate on your magic and will it to hide you, it will work like the Notice-Me-Not charm.

But Lin didn't have think hard about that nope he had a whole load of magic waiting to burst out, that was the hardest part, keeping people from feeling it.

Wizard and Witches that have a lot of power, can will it out, to intimidate or scare more than one person. But people like his Master or Dominus, as he had to call him, that had been around for a very long time. Calling up his magic to full, put the pressure in the room up so much people had to physically lie down or they sometimes pass out.

Now for his age of eleven young Lin, was far of that, but he could if they had very little magic, bring them to their knees even make them sick.

So walking down the corridors, he seen Ron. Popping in, he asked "Hey Ron, have you seen someone called Neville?"

"Hey mate," He replied. "Yeah he passed about two minutes ago."

"Great, thanks." he said leaving.

_Invite him down._

_Yes dear,_ He replied. _Everything alright?_ He felt a slight annoyance coming from her.

_Yes, just Hermione is a major bookworm. _She replied. _Nonstop about how she's read all the books and some extra, how some of the spells she's tried have worked. And about you._

Now Ginny wasn't possessive when it came to him, she just didn't like people inquiring about him. About who he is, where he's from and how did he do that without a wand. It drove him insane and through him her, so much so she started to hate it through the years together.

So he turned back in, not getting very far out, and waved his hand at Ron's trunk making it like a feather. "We have a compartment at the end of the train, if you want to join us?" He asked him.

A bit shocked that he had been asked, he doesn't really get to do much with his sister and Lin since she had been three, quickly replied. "Yeah, sounds good. Mind giving me a hand with my truck, it's bloody heav…ah." Falling to the ground his truck on top.

"Already taken care of," Replied Lin a small grin on his face. "I'll see you in a bit." Before walking up the rest of the train in search of Neville.

"So, tell me about yourself." Ginny asked.

"There's nothing much to tell," She said. "I'm a muggleborn, mum and dad are dentists and I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Same, except I have six brothers, my mum stays at home and my dad works at the ministry but I'm a pureblood, if you want to get into that." She replied, it's not that she didn't like her family or anything. It's just, that all that blood status is a load of crap. It doesn't matter where you came from, your either a Witch or Wizard.

"What do you mean, _if you want to get into that?_" Hermione asked.

"I just find all that blood status crap, I mean look at Lin. He's half-blood, and he's the most powerful wizard I know, including Dumbledore." She replied. "We are all the same really, just a Witch or Wizard."

And so the rant began, for ten minutes of nonstop, well I read about this spell I tried and it worked and who, what, where, when and why about Lin.

She was starting to get very irritated, when five small knocks came from the door, she jumped up and gave the reply of two, which followed with someone saying "Soul."

With that, the door automatically opened, granting Ron entrance. "Hey Ginny, Lin said it was alright."

"Okay," Ginny replied, although she knew it was her idea. "Ron this is Hermione. Hermione this is my brother Ronald."

Ron looked and knew that she was the one for him, just knew it was love at first sight. The way her hair bushed like that, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her lips moved. Oh crap she was talking to him.

"Sorry I never got that," He said looking very apologetic.

"Just asking how you are." She replied, sweetly.

"Yeah, am good." He said. "Just nervous. You?"

"Same, I can't wait." She said excitedly. "I read all my books for the year and I even got a couple more from money I saved. I tried a couple of spells and they all worked for me."

"Really?" Ron asked a bit shocked. "You tried magic at home and didn't get into trouble?"

"No." Her face looking confused. "Why? Should I have."

"The _Ministry_ have a way to track when under age Witches and Wizards use magic," Ginny explained. "They are supposed to send a letter out to you. You either get a warning or expelled."

"Oh I can't believe I did that, I need to be more careful." Hermione said really worried now.

"You'll be fine." Ron tried to reassure her.

The rest of the journey was taken up with, calming Hermione down, exploding snap and reading. Lin returned half way through with Neville in tow.

The five children sat the rest of the way, just relaxing and getting to know their new friends better. A further hour into the journey, the door rattled, as someone try to gain access. Only to find it locked, through the blinds they could see someone take out a wand and swished it about.

The person and comrades with, could be seen to be having a fit, then disappeared. Lin stood and moved to the door, a wave of his hand unlocked it, shocking two fifths of the compartment.

Looking out and to the floor, he could see three boys, hair all spiked like they had been electrocuted. Which they literally had been, waking them up they shot to a sitting position.

"May I help you?" Lin asked politely.

"Why was the door locked? Got something to hide?" The middle boy with peroxide blond hair, sneered, at Lin. "Where you fucking that whore of a redhead I seen you wi…"

But that was all he got out, he had no way to stop the pressure that clamped his throat shut, which stopped him talking and breathing. As he gasped for air, the other two boys trying to attack Lin, only to find the wand of Ginny Weasley pointing at them, her glare stopping them in their tracks.

"Lin, darling, you need to stop." she whispered in his ear. "You'll kill him if you don't."

"It's what he deserves." He replied, the venom and power coming from his voice, sent shivers down everyone in listening distance, spine. The look of horror on the boys face, only showed how scared he really was, the smell of shit intensified it.

"But he's not worth it," Ginny whispered. "It will only cause problems for the plan."

He didn't respond, only when the boys eyes stared to roll, did he let go. _Your right, as always my love._ He said to her, turning to face her.

_Well Duh!_ She replied, kissing him on the lips, although small radiated love. _Have I been anything but?_

Rolling his eyes at the comment, turned back to the boys. "So, you think you have the right, to say things like that about people?" He said, the power in his voice, making them wilt under him.

"Yes." The middle one whimpered back. "I'm a pure-blood, of course I have the right, I have the right to say and do whatever I want."

"Is that so," Lin replied a smirk on his face. "Whatever you want, eh? And, what? Nothing would happen?"

"Of course not," He said matter of factly. "My Father, would see to it, that whoever did anything would be in serious trouble."

"And who, might I ask, is you _Father?_" He asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," He replied. "I'm his son, Draco Malfoy."

A snort was heard from inside the compartment.

"Think my names, _funny_, do you?" He said, as he got up to see who did it. Sneering at Ron. "No need to ask who you are. My Father told me all the Weasleys are blood traitors with red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

Ron made a go at Draco, only to find a shield blocking the door. Malfoy smirked at this, before turning to Lin.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are much better than others." He said to Lin, holding his hand out. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, and I can help you there."

Lins hand moved towards Malfoys, everyone in the compartments faces dropped at the thought, that he would make friends with a piece of shit for brain, like him. Malfoys triumphant smile, stretched across his face, the glee evident in his eyes. The hands meet, and the smile was gone, his hand twisted down and around to his back. As soon as it was between his shoulder blades, he felt a pressure build on the small of his back, to be thrown, bodily done the carriage of the train hitting the wall with a smack and a crack.

"And you two can fuck off too." Ginny said to the remaining boys, which they happily did, running to grab Malfoy and head to the compartment.

Whispers could be heard, getting louder as they started to follow the young boy. Questions about who that kid was, could be heard with very little reply. That's when Lin and Ginny returned to the compartment, to shocked stares and open mouths.

"What the bloody hell was that." Ron almost shouted.

"Language, Ronald." Scolded Hermione. "But he's right, what was that?"

"Nothing to worry about," Lin replied.

"Yeah you will be learning about it this year." Ginny finished.

"What?" Ron asked confused. "How would you know that?"

"Just,"

"Wait,"

"And,"

"See." Lin and Ginny replied.

"I hate it when they do that." Ron huffed.

Conversation was little after that, knowing that they wouldn't be getting any answers, until later that is, the talked about small things. The lunch trolley, came sweets were bought and ate. Hours past, the sun was setting on the horizon when someone over a tanouid told the children that they were approaching Hogwarts and that all luggage should be left on the train. As they started to get changed Lin declared he had to go, bidding goodbyes and ignoring questions, gave Ginny one last kiss and disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore, sat in his high back chair in the headmasters' office at Hogwarts. Going over some finial paperwork before term started. Think that there is too much paperwork for his old brain to handle. He is after all 110 years old, still young yet old through grief.

But in all his 31 years as headmaster, paperwork was his most despised part about it. He loved his job on other days, watching children like he once was learn new and amazing things.

He couldn't wait for this year though, in all his years as a teacher he had never had a student who was able to start a year early, that's not to say it's not happened before, just not in his life time.

She was the seventh child of Arthur Weasley, who is himself a seventh child, very unique and rare. Her magic passed most of the teachers here who were a few years out of Hogwarts them self, just think of the possibilities she could achieve and help with the war to come, if he could send her on the right path.

Her uniqueness along would be a match for Voldemort, he won't know what's hit him. But poor Professor Quirrell, allowing that monster to possess him, he had a long life ahead of him as well.

_Ah well_, He thought to himself. _At least I know where he is, and can place a tracker on him just to follow once he's left._

Ting!

Sitting up straight, searching his office, trying to figure out where that sound came from.

Ting, Ting!

"I wonder what that could be," He said to himself, getting up searching around the office. He looked around all his silver instruments that monitored Voldemort, seeing nothing wrong moved on towards the instruments that monitored Hogwarts wards.

They were gone. Every silver instrument was still, no smoke, no twirling, and no nothing. Dead. He cast several spells, a couple to see if it was an illusion, some to try restart the instrument and more to try recasting the wards.

Nothing, getting over the shock called an emergency meeting for all staff, who arrived quickly.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Minerva asked, afraid of the answer. "Has something happened to the children? Are they okay?"

This sent murmurs around those who arrived a little later, scared voices that something had happens to the students where they derailed, cut off because of a boulder. They could only think of the worst.

"Silence, everyone" Dumbledore ordered. "The children are fine. I must inform you though, that the wards have failed."

"Failed." Cried several professors, others had the look of disbelief sketched across their faces.

"That's…that's impossible." Squeaked little professor Flitwick.

"I thought so too," Dumbledore replied, still shaken. "That was until, I heard a ting, followed by two together."

"Wait," Flitwick said. "A ting, followed by two straight after?"

"About a minute apart," Dumbledore replied. "But yes." realisation hitting him like heavy spell fire. "Oh dear, the master of Hogwarts, is returning home."


End file.
